


melt

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ice Play, Love, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: While Victor was lost in his thoughts, Yuuri smirked and took another drink and held on to a small ice cube in his mouth, letting it melt in his mouth a bit before darting up to kiss the side of Victor's neck. His husband yelped at the chilly kiss, dissolving into even more laughter as he wrapped his arms around a giggling Yuuri and tugging him along with him as he lay down on the couch.





	melt

Victor started it by kissing Yuuri's cheek right after Yuuri kissed his in greeting after sitting down next to him on the couch.

He was grinning as he drew away, a challenging spark in his blue eyes as he threw an arm over Yuuri's shoulders to tug him closer. It was cool enough indoors that neither of them minded being pressed up against each other, a working AC allowing them to ignore the oppressive heat and humidity from outside. 

It was almost on par with the hot temperatures in Hasetsu, though Yuuri wasn't particularly keen on stepping outside his and Victor's apartment to go to a beach. Resting his head on Victor's shoulder with a lazy, satisfied smile, Yuuri took Victor's hand and brought it up to his mouth to quickly kiss it, tossing a grin Victor's way before taking a sip of his water, the glass full of already-melting ice cubes. 

"Cute," Victor whispered before taking Yuuri's hand and kissing each fingertip. At that they both burst into laughter, Yuuri pressing the side of his face to Victor's naked chest as he beamed contentedly. Victor held on to his hand, thumb stroking at the ring Yuuri wore. 

While Victor was lost in his thoughts, Yuuri smirked and took another drink and held on to a small ice cube in his mouth, letting it melt in his mouth a bit before darting up to kiss the side of Victor's neck. His husband yelped at the chilly kiss, dissolving into even more laughter as he wrapped his arms around a giggling Yuuri and tugging him along with him as he lay down on the couch.

"That was cruel," Victor pouted jokingly, fingers stroking through Yuuri's hair as the younger pressed his face into the warm space in the center of his chest. 

"Did I win, though?" Yuuri asked, peering up at Victor with a softer smile right before peppering the flushed skin of his chest with still-icy kisses. 

Victor smiled back as he bit his lip, replying, "Depends on what you do next with that pretty mouth of yours."

Well. That was surprising. A warm blush spread across Yuuri's face, but he managed to keep gazing steadily at his husband before taking another drink from the glass he'd managed to hold on to and setting it on the floor, a second ice cube melting in his mouth.

Well, he could surprise Victor too.

He leaned in to kiss his husband, his body covering his, and felt him shiver and moan in his mouth at the cold contact Yuuri's tongue in his mouth, deep and languid. 

But Yuuri didn't plan on stopping there, his heart starting to race as he pulled his mouth away from Victor's and pressed wet, cold kisses to his flushed throat, listening to his soft, shivery laughs as his fingers jolted across Yuuri's back as he moved lower. He kissed Victor's Adam's apple, watched it bob for a second before kissing his clavicle and then the spot right above his heart. 

He could almost feel the hard beat of Victor's heart, and when he peered up at his husband he was no longer smiling, his parted lips trembling along with the rest of him, his eyes fluttering closed as his hands absently stroked Yuuri's hair. 

He was melting, much like the ice in Yuuri's mouth. He kissed the center of Victor's chest before dragging his lips across his skin towards his nipple, taking the hard bud in his mouth to give it a gentle suck.

Victor gave another jolt beneath him, moaning like Yuuri had shattered him as he brought his other hand up, still chilled from holding the glass, and played with the other nipple with his fingers. His skin growing hotter with every needy noise and movement from Victor, Yuuri kept at it, tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh in his mouth, wondering if he could make Victor come just by teasing his chest.

But it didn't do much good to wonder about that now, not when Yuuri felt Victor humping his thigh. Smiling against Victor's chest, his mouth and hands switched places, and Victor was whimpering sensitively by the time he came against Yuuri's leg. 

Yuuri gave his nipple one more flick with the very tip of his tongue and raised his head to look at Victor, taking in the flushed, disheveled look that had replaced his earlier tidy state. He was smiling lazily, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he caught his breath. "I win," he laughed breathlessly.

"I guess you did," Yuuri conceded, raising himself up on his elbows.

Smirking, Victor curled a hand over Yuuri's nape and tugged him back down.


End file.
